onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Hito Hito no Mi
The Hito Hito no Mi is a Zoan type Devil Fruit that allows its user to turn into a human hybrid and a full human. In the English versions, it is called the Human-Human Fruit. It was eaten by Tony Tony Chopper. Strengths and Weaknesses To humans, the fruit's only benefit is that the user gains enlightenment, as the innate quality of humanity is intelligence. However, when consumed by an animal, it grants much more. By consuming the fruit, Chopper has been given human intelligence, allowing him to understand and communicate in human language. The fruit has also given Chopper the ability to perceive concepts such as medicine that a reindeer wouldn't comprehend. It also allows him to transform into two human/reindeer hybrid forms. The fruit is further strengthened by the use of the Rumble Ball. This drug allows Chopper to access other forms of varying human and reindeer proportions. The Rumble Ball however is not a thing that should be applied as the consequences to the powers of the fruit and the user himself can be quite disastrous. The major weakness of the fruit, in the case of Chopper, is that the forms it gives him are often mistaken for something else. Examples include his human form being mistaken for a gorilla and his human hybrid form being mistaken for a tanuki. This is what originally alienated Chopper from both deer and humans alike. However, despite this, one advantage of this is that Chopper can easily hide from enemies whilst in a form they haven't seen before. Other than that, the user is susceptible to standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The powers of the fruit have been used by Chopper for a variety of ways. Chopper mostly uses them in order to interact and understand humans. He has used them to a point that he is able talk in human whilst in his normal animal form. In the midst of battle, Chopper has also used his Devil Fruit powers in order to fight enemies with the strength given by the Devil Fruit. With the Rumble Ball he developed, Chopper can further use his Devil Fruit powers to an extent unlike most other Zoan Devil Fruit users. Normal Transformations Like all Zoan Devil Fruit users, Chopper posses the ability to turn into three forms. These forms are called Walk Point, his normal form, Brain Point, his human hybrid form, and Heavy Point, his human form. Walk Point Walk Point (脚力強化 [ウォーク･ポイント], Kyakuryoku Kyōka ['Uōku Pointo']'', literally translated as ''Walking Ability Enhancement): This is Chopper's form as a normal reindeer, useful for general travel on foot. Being his original form, this is apparently the only form that actually ages as Chopper grows older. It is unknown whether or not his overall aging process are halted or even nullified whenever he assumed his other Zoan forms. Despite reindeer physiology possessing no vocal cords capable of human speech, Chopper is able to speak the human tongue in this form, similar to a few other animals in the One Piece World like Pappag for example. During battle, Chopper usually uses this to run across the battlefield to dodge an enemy's attack or otherwise. During any other time, Chopper is completely disguised in this form as he usually looks like a pet. This form also allows him to track his friends or enemies more easily thanks to the reindeer's high sense of smell. While Chopper looks like a typical reindeer in this form, the only thing differentiating him from other reindeer, other than his clothes, is his abnormally blue nose which is mostly noticed by other reindeer. This form is called "Sprint Boost" in the 4Kids dub and "Limb Boost" in the Viz Manga. Brain Point Brain Point (頭脳強化 [ブレーン･ポイント], Zunō Kyōka ['Burēn Pointo']'', literally translated as ''Intellect Enhancement): Chopper's usual reindeer and human hybrid look, with a small body and large head, Chopper is smarter in this form. When fighting against enemies, Chopper usually changes into this form immediately in order to dodge an attack due to its small size. In addition, he can scope out an enemy's weakness in this form, while he is under the influence of a Rumble Ball. In the Viz Manga, 4Kids dub, and televised FUNimation dub, it is named "Brain Boost". This is also the form where he does his best strategizing, as he can utilize both human intelligence and reindeer sensitivity at the same time. Chopper is often mistaken for a tanuki in this form.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 28 Chapter 262 and Episode 172, Gedatsu calls Chopper a Raccoon.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 448 and Episode 342, Sanji comments about Chopper being a tanuki while lecturing Luffy.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 524 and Episode 419, Some tribesman call Chopper a raccoon upon finding him. This is also the only form that is posted on Chopper's wanted poster. However due its physique, Chopper was easily mistaken for a pet by the authorities and hence his current bounty. The named Devil Fruit techniques Chopper can use while in this form are as follows: * Scope (診断 [スコープ], Shindan ['Skōpu']'', literally translated as ''Diagnosis): Can only be used when in Brain Point form and after eating a "Rumble Ball," a move in which he concentrates and scans his opponent to find their weakness. When this move was first shown to Luffy, Luffy assumed that Chopper would fire a beam against Chessmarimo.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 17 Chapter 149 and Episode 88, Luffy assumes that Chopper would fire a laser at Chessmarimo. The reasoning behind this assumption is because the way Chopper holds his hooves up to perform this move visually looks like a Dragon Ball move, the Kikōhō technique most likely in question. In the 4Kids dub, this is called Rumble Scope. * Curse!: '''In this attack, Chopper launches a simple punch forward. It is used for the first time in the game One Piece Unlimited Cruise. Heavy Point '''Heavy Point (重量強化 [ヘビー･ポイント], Jūryō Kyōka ['Hebī Pointo']'', literally translated as ''Weight Enhancement): Chopper's "human" form, which gives him a werehuman-like appearance and height. In this form, nearly all of Chopper's reindeer physical characteristics are gone. Only Chopper's blue nose and parts of his fur remain. This form also imbues Chopper with super-human strength which comes in handy in battle or otherwise, on rare occasions this form has also been used to dodge in the air by turning into this form to fall at a faster rate. Chopper usually uses this form to try to blend in with other humans, but it is often mistaken for the Abominable Snowman or some other similar hairy hominid cryptid.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 16 Chapter 140 and Episode 84, Some villagers mistake Chopper's human form for the Abominable Snowman. This form is also mistaken for a gorilla.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 42 Chapter 404 and Episode 288, Franky mistakes Chopper's Heavy Point to be a gorilla. In the 4Kids dub, this is called "Heavy Boost". While his voice stays the same in all forms, his voice becomes slightly deeper in this point; this point is given its own voice actor in the 4Kids English Dub. It is called Weight Boost in the Viz Manga and in the televised FUNimation English dub. The named Devil Fruit techniques Chopper can use while in this form are as follows: * Heavy Gong (重量 [ヘビー] ゴング, Jūryō ['Hebī'] Gongu): A basic punch to the face that can be used by Chopper in Heavy Point. This was first seen being used on Kumadori.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 42 Chapter 406 and Episode 290, Chopper punches Kumadori in the face with Heavy Gong. * Robi-Cho Suplex (ロビ･チョ･スープレックス, Robi Cho Sūpurekkusu): A technique that can be done by Chopper and Robin while Chopper is in Heavy Point. After Chopper grabs an opponent in Heavy Point, Robin sprouts leg after leg under Chopper's feet with Pierna Fleur. When a desired height is achieved, Chopper would jump off his "stilts" and crush the opponent's head in a suplex move. This was first seen being used against Hogback, however before he could finish his attack Oars appeared and interrupted him.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 469 and Episode 364, Chopper and Robin perform Robi-Cho Suplex on Hogback. * Super Frapper Gong (スーパー･フラッパー･ゴング, Supā Furappā Gongu): A technique that can be done with Chopper and Franky while Chopper is in Heavy Point. Used in conjunction with Franky's Strong Hammer move, Chopper and Franky both simultaneously punch an opponent's face. The name combines FRAnky and ChoPPER's names and Chopper's Heavy Gong and Franky's use of the word SUPER. Ironically, Frapper is also a french word for hit. This was first seen being used to smack Oars in the jaw.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 472 and Episode 367, Chopper and Franky both sucker punch Oars with a combined technique. Rumble Ball Transformations Along with his normal forms, Chopper has added on to these by use of the Rumble Ball. This yellow jaw breaker-like drug gives him several more transformations for three minutes by "distorting the wavelengths of transformation".One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 17 Chapter 149 and Episode 88, Chopper explains how the Rumble Ball works. These forms are most effective in battle against difficult enemies. While Chopper gains an edge in battle with these and the Rumble Ball, the number of the Rumble Balls Chopper can take in under six hours must be carefully monitored. If Chopper takes two under six hours, he can't control which form he will become when he transforms. If he takes three, Chopper turns into a deadly form to both himself and others around him.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 42 Chapter 407 and Episode 209, The effects of Three Rumble Balls consumed are explained. * Rumble (ランブル, Ranburu): It is not an "attack", but just what Chopper says whenever he consumes a Rumble Ball to use the rest of their transformations. Jumping Point Jumping Point (飛力強化 [ジャンピング･ポイント], Hi Chikara Kyōka ['Janpingu Pointo']'', literally translated as ''High Power Enhancement): Chopper keeps his reindeer legs in a human-like form, which allows him to jump long distances. Its jumping capabilities are so high that even Sanji (who possesses great jumping power himself) was thoroughly impressed upon seeing Chopper utilized this form. This form is perfect for avoiding enemy attacks by allowing Chopper to dodge them by jumping high up in the air. The distance from which Chopper can jump into the air in this form can be quite remarkable that it can give him a massive advantage in height against opponents. However despite it's jumping capabilities, the form is slightly useless against enemies that can move in mid-air too and reach him. Also, so far, Chopper doesn't have any attacks that he can perform in this form. This form has mostly been used solely for evasive purposes only. In order to attack, Chopper has to change to another form. This is called "Jumping Boost" in the Viz Manga, 4Kids dub, and edited FUNimation dub. Guard Point Guard Point (毛皮強化 [ガード･ポイント], Kegawa Kyōka ['Gādo Pointo']'', literally translated as ''Fur Coat Enhancement): Chopper's fur grows out and covers his entire body leaving only his head and two legs visible. Chopper resembles an overgrown Chia Pet in this form. With this fur, Chopper is able to withstand against most outside attacks with this impenetrable shield. This form's fur also can only withstand certain types of attacks. This means any attack that is too powerful for the fur to withstand can damage Chopper even while he is in this form. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids and edited FUNimation dub versions, this form is named "Guard Boost". While this form's defensive capabilities are high, it doesn't seem to allow Chopper to perform any sort of attack. So in order to attack, Chopper has to change to another form. In the Anime however, Chopper has been depicted attacking in this form. By using the form's dense fur, Chopper attacks an enemy like a large furry moving boulder. Chopper was first seen in the anime attacking in such a manner against Hockera.One Piece Anime - Episode 333, Chopper is seen attacking in Guard Point. Arm Point Arm Point (腕力強化 [アーム･ポイント], Wanryoku Kyōka ['Āmu Pointo']'', literally translated as ''Physical Strength Enhancement): One of Chopper's more powerful forms, his forearms become extremely muscular in a humanesque form and he retains his hooves. In this form, Chopper's forearms become powerful enough to inflict a great amount of damage. They are capable of destroying a huge rock with one punch. They also have a certain amount of durability as seen when they were slashed by Chessmarimo with a technique that was capable of destroying a wall. Chopper usually turns into this form in battles in order to deliver a powerful punch to knockout his opponent. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids and edited FUNimation dub versions, this is called his "Arm Boost". The named Devil Fruit techniques Chopper can use while in this form are as follows: * Kokutei Roseo (刻蹄･桜 [ロゼオ], Kokutei Sakura ['Rozeo']'', literally translated as ''Carving Hoof Cherry Blossom): A technique which can only be used when in Arm Point form. Chopper punches the opponent with such a force that his hoof leaves an imprint in his victim that looks like a sakura petal. This is called Cloven Rose in the Viz English Manga, Reindeer Roundhouse in the 4Kids dub, and Hoofprint Roseo 'in the FUNimation dub. This technique was first seen being used to defeat Chessmarimo.''One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 17 Chapter 149 and Episode 88, Chopper defeats Chessmarimo with Kokutei Roseo. * '''Kokutei Cross (刻蹄･十字架 [クロス], Kokutei Jūjika ['Kurosu']'', literally translated as ''Carving Hoof Cross): A technique which can only be used when in Arm Point form. Another punching attack where Chopper hits his opponent with insane force, but this time he puts both hooves together at the right or left side of his body wrist to wrist. When he strikes he spreads his "fingers" apart so that the imprint left in the opponent's body looks like an 'X' with a force equaling to at least twice that of the normal Kokutei Roseo. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Cloven Cross. This technique was first seen being used to defeat Gedatsu in Skypiea.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 28 Chapter 262 and Episode 172, Chopper defeats Gedatsu with Kokutei Cross. * Kokutei Roseo Metel (刻蹄･桜 [ロゼオ]･吹雪 [ミチエーリ], Kokutei Sakura ['Rozeo'] Fubuki ['Michiēri']'', literally translated as ''Carving Hoof Cherry Blossom Blizzard): Chopper's strongest attack. A technique which can only be used in Arm Point form and is one of Chopper's strongest attacks. Chopper starts off by putting his hooves together on the right side or left side of his body, as if setting up for a Kokutei Cross attack, then he runs or jumps towards his opponent, and hits the opponent over their entire body with a barrage of Kokutei Roseo punches. The hoof-mark imprints look like a large group of falling sakura petals. This was first seen being used against Kumadori.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 42 Chapter 407 and Episode 290, Chopper tries to defeat Kumadori with Roseo Metel. "Metel" (Метель) is Russian for "snowstorm." This is called Cloven Rose Blizzard in the Viz Manga and Hoofprint Blizzard Rose in the FUNimation subs. * Armé de L'Air Kokutei Roseo Shoot (空軍 [アルメ･ド･レール]･刻蹄桜 [ロゼオ]･シュート, Kūgun ['Arume do Rēru'] Kokutei Sakura ['Rozeo'] Shūto, literally translated as Air Force Carving Hoof Cherry Blossom Shoot): While in Arm Point, Chopper jumps onto Sanji's legs. Chopper is then propelled towards an opponent by Sanji's kick. With force of Sanji's kick and the force of his own arms, Chopper creates a giant sized hoof imprint larger than he does normally with Kokutei Roseo. This was first seen being used on Oars.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 477 and Episode 371, Chopper creates a giant hoof print on Oars' right arm with help from Sanji. * Kokutei Diamond (刻蹄菱形 [ダイヤモンド], Kokutei Hishigata ['Daiyamondo']'', literally translated as ''Carving Hoof Diamond Shape): A technique which can only be used in Arm Point form. Similar in principle to Kokutei Cross, Chopper punches an opponent while he holds his hooves close together. The result leaves an imprint that looks like a diamond. This was first seen being used against a giant flying fish of the Flying Fish Riders.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 494 and Episode 388, Chopper uses Kokutei Diamond on one of the flying fish of the Flying Fish Riders. Horn Point Horn Point (角強化 [ホーン･ポイント], Kaku Kyōka ['Hōn Pointo']'', literally translated as ''Horn Enhancement): A form similar to Jumping Point, but with larger and sharper antlers. In this form, Chopper's human arms are retained and also become bulkier (and covered in fur) in order to compensate with the large load upon his head. With these huge antlers, Chopper can use them for a variety of ways, such as using them as a large shovel. Chopper first uses Horn Point against Mr. 4 and Miss Merry Christmas, labeling it his "most powerful form". In the Viz Manga and 4Kids and edited FUNimation dub versions, it is called "Horn Boost". The named Devil Fruit techniques Chopper can use while in this form are as follows: * Hissatsu Uso-Cho Hammer Suisei (必殺･ウソ･チョ･ハンマー･彗星, literally translated as Sure-Kill Uso-Cho Hammer Comet): A combo attack between Usopp and Chopper, Chopper transforms into his Horn Point form and Usopp uses Choppers antlers and a large rubberband as a slingshot to fire the hammer Usopp uses for his Usopp Hammer attack at the opponent with tremendous force. This was first seen being used against Mr. 4.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 20 Chapter 186 and Episode 115, Chopper in Horn Point aids Usopp in a final attack against Mr. 4 and Lassou. This is called Killer Usopp's Hammer Shooting Star in the Viz Manga, Hammer Shooting Star in the 4Kids dub, and Special Attack Uso-Cho Hammer Shooting Star in the FUNimation dub of Movie 8. * Roseo Colonnade (桜 [ロゼオ]･並木 [コロネード], Sakura ['Rozeo'] Namiki ['Koronēdo']'', literally translated as ''Cherry Blossom Roadside Tree): Can only be used in Horn Point form. An attack used when Chopper is up against several opponents at once, he chases his opponents and tosses them in the air with his horns. When they land their head ends up embedded in the ground and their body sticking straight up out of the ground and their body sticking straight up like a column. "Colonnade" is an architecture term for a symmetrical arrangement of stone columns, used to support the roofs of ancient buildings like churches and palaces, or in this case the (symmetrical) appearance of Chopper's defeated enemies. This was first seen being used against the Franky Family. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Colonnade Rose. Unnamed Monster Point The consumption of three Rumble Balls in under six hours gives Chopper an additional Rumble Ball transformation, in which he is standing similar to Heavy Point, but possesses an oddly misshapen head and antlers, as well as an incredible increase in height and strength. Chopper's fur is also lengthened in this form. Chopper also loses all consciousness and goes on a berserker rampage in this form. Also, this form appears to be a combination of all Chopper's points, not including Brain Point (Heavy Point stance, Arm Point strength, Walk Point speed, Horn Point horns, Jump Point legs, and Guard Point hair). It naturally has an incredible amount of raw physical power and can level anything that it comes across. The true limits of Chopper's strength in this form are unknown, but while in this form, he is capable of defeating very powerful opponents such as the CP9 member Kumadori with ease and throw him several miles. This transformation had also resulted in Sentoumaru using his axe and having difficulty fighting Chopper.This form was so fearsome that in the anime, its mere roar induced fear in Kumadori to the point where it disabled him from utilizing some of his techniques. The form also has hands unique to all the others; he retains five fingers analogous to a human's, but each digit is replaced by a thick, long, black hoof in the shape of a finger. Doctor Kureha told him after he had used it for the first time, that he had leveled an entire village on Drum Island while in this form. Kureha also commented on this form being that of a true monster; a danger to friend, foe, and even Chopper himself. According to Zoro's observation, this transformation appears to be lethal to Chopper, as the amount of energy needed to maintain the form is too much for his body to handle, thus it is only used as an absolute act of desperation. The only way to end this form is by either when a unspecified amount of time has passed when the Rumble Ball wears off (a period of at least less then three days given when he was sent flying by Kuma while in monster point and landed in his brain point form), or when Chopper's Devil Fruit powers are negated by standard Devil Fruit weaknesses such as sea water, as demonstrated by Franky, when he blasted him into the sea. Either way, Chopper is rendered temporarily unable to move once he returns to normal due to stress placed on his body. It may be possible that this form is somewhat related to an Awakened Zoan status, being a savage monster with immense power, but little mind or control over himself. While this form has yet to be given a proper name, it is referred to as Monster in chapter titles.One Piece Manga - Chapters 407-408, The Chapter titles refer to Chopper's eighth form as Monster. In the Japanese version of One Piece: Unlimited Adventure, this form is called Overlimit Chopper while in the Funimation English version of the same game, it is called Rampaging Chopper.One Piece: Unlimited Adventure - Chopper's monster form is called Overlimit Chopper and Rampaging Chopper in the Japanese version and English version of the game respectively. It is also unlockable in the game as a character in VS Mode, and is playable in the main story if Chopper is defeated in a boss battle after consuming a Rumble Ball. Trivia * It has been said that if a human were to eat this fruit, they would remain the same, but would simply be enlightened and unable to swim.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 20 - Fan question: What happens if a person eats a Hito Hito Fruit? * The hybrid form of humans who eat a Zoan Devil Fruit is the largest one, larger than both natural and fully transformed forms. In the case of Chopper, it's the opposite, the hybrid form is smaller than the other two. * Chopper's Arm Point has different feet in the anime. When Chopper uses Arm Point on Drum Island in the manga, Chopper's feet are never actually shown, so in the anime, his feet are drawn in as reindeer from then on. However later in the manga on Sky Island, long after Drum Island was animated, it is shown that his feet should be human. One Piece Manga - Vol. 28 Chapter 262, Chopper's arm point feet are shown for the first time in the manga. * For some reason, whenever Chopper's Devil Fruit is negated through means such as seawater, instead of reverting to his reindeer form, he goes into his hybrid form, which exists only due to the Hito Hito no Mi's presence. * Although Chopper shouldn't eat more than one Rumble Ball within six hours, in the filler part of the Davy Back Fight he took two right after another in the "Hit and Deadball" game. Thus, this is one of the plotholes Toei created. However because this was done before Oda got to that part in the manga, they had no way of knowing.One Piece Anime - Episode 215, Chopper takes two Rumble Balls in the Hit and Deadball game. * In a response to a fan who wondered exactly how Chopper holds things while in Brain Point, Oda showed how he does it through some simple drawings as shown below.SBS One Piece Manga - Vol. 37 Chapter 348 - Fan question: When Chopper is his teeny (normal) size, how does he hold things? Does he squeeze them inbetween his hooves? * In a response to a fan who was slightly confused on how Chopper was clinching his hooves in a fist, Oda showed how Chopper would perform Rock, Paper, and Scissors with his hands. His first drawing showed how Chopper would normally perform the said actions with normal human hands. The second one however showed how Chopper would do them with his hooves.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 40 - Fan question: Oda-sensei... hey! I have a little request... On the first panel of p.65 in Volume 26, Chopper is squeezing his hand in a fist, but! It still looks the same as it always does! Therefore! Can you show us what it looks like when he does Rock Paper Scissors?! References External Links * Human - Wikipedia article on humanity in general * Anthropomorphism - Wikipedia article about the condition caused by the Hito Hito no Mi on Chopper *Tanuki - Wikipedia article on the creature Chopper's Brain Point is commonly mistaken for * Tanuki - Monstropedia article on the creature Chopper's Brain Point is commonly mistaken for * Tanuki - Portal of Transformation article on the creature Chopper's Brain Point is commonly mistaken for * Tanuki - Obakemono Project article on the creature Chopper's Brain Point is commonly mistaken for * Yeti, Bigfoot - Wikipedia articles on the creatures Chopper's Heavy Point is commonly mistaken for * Yeti, Bigfoot - Monstropedia articles on the creatures Chopper's Heavy Point is commonly mistaken for * Cryptozoology - Bigfoot - Skeptic World article on the creatures Chopper's Heavy Point is commonly mistaken for * Yeti, Bigfoot, Sasquatch - Occultopedia articles on the creatures Chopper's Heavy Point is commonly mistaken for * Hairy Humanoids - Cryptid Zoo article on the creatures Chopper's Heavy Point is commonly mistaken for * Chia Pet - Wikipedia article about the figurine Chopper's Guard Point looks like * Choppers Attacken - German One Piece Encyclopedia article listing Chopper's attacks Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan